


Happy In Your Arms

by FionaNotJuliet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, IwaEnno - Freeform, M/M, Rare Pairings, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaNotJuliet/pseuds/FionaNotJuliet
Summary: Iwaizumi has a date and cuddle session with his boyfriend, Ennoshita.





	Happy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I love a rare pair. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Iwaizumi huffed a laugh as he felt arms curl around his back, pulling him close to a warm chest. 

Ennoshita chuckled, leaning over Iwaizumi’s shoulder to press a kiss to his cheek, before blowing air against it. The raspberry tickled Iwaizumi’s cheek, causing him to laugh and squirm in the other boy’s arms. 

“Chi-chan, don’t be mean,” Iwaizumi said, covering Ennoshita’s hands with his own, trying to find a way to strong arm the younger boy into letting go. 

Ennoshita laughed, tightening his grip around Iwaizumi’s waist. “I’m not being mean. I’m giving my boyfriend kisses,” he said, tone very serious, a juxtaposition with the lips blowing another raspberry against Iwaizumi’s cheek. 

“Hmm,” Iwaizumi said, body still squirming in Ennoshita’s grip, despite the fact that his cheek was tilted in the direction of the kisses and raspberries to make it easier for his boyfriend. “These are some strange kisses, Chikara.” 

“Hmm,” Ennoshita hummed, copying Iwaizumi’s frequent response. “And yet you keep leaning in for more, Haji-Chan,” he teased, finally relenting and leaning his chin on the older boy’s shoulder. 

The moment the tickling ceased, Iwaizumi relaxed into Ennoshita’s arms, a content smile spreading across his face. “Maybe I just like any attention you want to give me.”

The arms around him tightened in a hug as Ennoshita nuzzled Iwaizumi’s shoulder lightly. “Then I guess I should be nicer, since my boyfriend is so neglected.”

“Yes, you should, you little devil,” Iwaizumi teased, tilting his own head to press against Ennoshita lightly. “Now, if you’re ready to be sweet, maybe we can actually watch that anime?”

A chuckle reverberated through Ennoshita’s chest, against Iwaizumi’s back. “Okay. I’m done. Onto our actual date.”

They both settled on the bed, Ennoshita sitting with his back against the wall, arms curled around Iwaizumi’s waist. His chin stayed seated on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, allowing him to see the anime that they both agreed upon watching.


End file.
